21
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: 8059 - só mais um dia. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: KHR não me pertence. Faça alguma coisa melhor da sua vida que discutir isso.

Os trechos de música (itálico centralizado) são da música Hate Me da banda Blue October. Eu peguei o primeiro trecho numa fic, love at first sight, guardei num Word qualquer.

8059. Porque hoje é dia 27, e desculpem, mas só isso explica tudo.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home**_

_**There's a burning **__**in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain**_

_**An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?**_

_**And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?**_

_**And will you never try to reach me?**_

**_._**

_Passando filmes na minha cabeça que fazem um pornô se sentir em casa_

_Há um incêndio no meu orgulho, um sangramento nervoso no meu cérebro_

_Uma trégua é tudo que quero de você. Você nunca vai me ligar de novo?_

_E você nunca vai dizer que me ama só pra jogar na minha cara?_

_E você nunca vai tentar me alcançar?_

_._

_

* * *

  
_

**21**

.

_80 - 59 = 21_

_._

* * *

As pontas dos dedos batendo-se contra a superfície macia da bola de baseball.

Sua razão se debatendo contra ele mesmo.

"Feliz 21, Gokudera."

Yamamoto era só um rosto escondido entre os braços.

.

.

.

_"Afinal, você vai comigo ou não vai seu maníaco do baseball?"_

_ "Não, eu não vou mais, Gokudera."_

_._

_._

_._

Quatro. Era o número de anos que agora se conheciam. Era o número que não fazia sentido, pois não eram amigos, nem inimigos, nem eram nada.

E eram tanta coisa, que não cabia numa lógica quadrada.

.

.

.

_ "Nos não devíamos fazer isso, Yamamoto..."_

_ "Então não faça."_

_ "A culpa é sua! Você fica... fica me tentando! Seu imbecil! Eu não gosto de você!"_

_ "Hayato... você devia parar de me dizer essas coisas. Eu ainda vou acreditar nelas."_

.

.

.

Foi tempo o bastante para ele tentar, não foi? Ninguém poderia dizer que ele foi fraco. Ninguém poderia dizer que ele não tinha se arriscado, que não tinha lutado...

Mas todo mundo podia dizer, em alta voz, que ele era mesmo um idiota. Gokudera estava certo, esse tempo todo. Yamamoto era um idiota, e continuava sendo quatro anos depois.

.

.

.

_"O que você está fazendo aqui, maníaco do baseball?! Você não disse que não ia se envolver comigo?!"_

_ "Eu estou salvando você, Gokudera!"_

_ "Eu não pedi que...!!"_

_ "É, eu sei, eu sei, Gokudera. Todo mundo sabe. Agora me dá seu braço, vai."_

.

.

.

Não era fácil rir. Nunca foi.

E não era fácil empunhar uma espada quando o que ele realmente queria era correr dali com o especialista em bombas nos braços, fugindo de qualquer coisa que pudesse ferir a eles dois.

Os dois, _sim. _Bom, Yamamoto sabia que era forte, e ele não tinha medo de uma cicatriz ou outra.

Ele tinha medo era das palavras do Guardião da Tempestade, sempre faladas tão de perto, sempre machucando tudo que ele custava tanto em proteger.

E pra não mostrar medo, ele ria.

.

.

.

_"Eu não precisava da sua ajuda, entendeu?! Fica longe de mim com essa sua estupidez idiota!" _

_ "Você já se recuperou bem, não é Gokudera? Hahaha!" _

_ "Tch, que foi que você está rindo, imbecil?!"_

_ "Nada, nada."_

.

.

.

Às vezes, ele se sentia cansado.

Cansado de se proteger nas lutas com todos aqueles inimigos à sua frente.

Cansado de se proteger das feridas que o Guardião gritava às suas costas.

Porque Gokudera o machucava com todas as intenções de fazê-lo, e isso era um fato. Tão real e palpável quanto como estar perto um do outro parecia algo _que simplesmente o completava._

Mas tanto cuidado e vigília, o tempo todo, eram fardos tão pesados...

Que num dia sem número, Yamamoto ficou cansado.

.

.

.

_"Eu não quero te ouvir, Hayato."_

_ "Yamamoto, espera, mas que inferno! O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?!"_

_ "Você... realmente não sabe, não é?"_

_ "Eu perguntaria se soubesse, seu imbecil?!"_

_ "Então eu vou te falar. Mas você vai calar essa boca e me escutar."_

.

.

.

Não era bom ficar zangado.

Não era bom, também, fingir todos os dias seguintes que não tinha sentimento nenhum arrancando seu mundo do lugar.

Não era bom levantar sua espada sem um motivo por completo.

Mas era melhor meio Yamamoto, que um inteiro sempre quebrado.

.

.

.

_"Eu não entendo! Por que eu não consigo?!"_

_ "Se você pensasse com calma ao invés de ficar berrando..."_

_ "E o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui, maníaco por baseball?! Veio ter certeza de que eu sou o único que não consegue?!..."_

_ "Eu vim ajudar."_

_ "Você demorou, idiota. Então me diga logo como fazer esse..."_

_ "Não confunda as coisas, Gokudera. Estou ajudando a família, não você. Depois que você ajustar seu golpe e ajudar o Tsuna podemos continuar ignorando a existência um do outro."_

_ "Se é assim então pode ir embora, eu não preciso da sua ajuda idiota."_

.

.

.

O que mais ele podia fazer, senão obedecer?

Uma batida na porta e os braços deixam seu rosto. Ele não se levanta, no entanto, pedindo ao que quer que estivesse além daquele teto para não ouvir _o que ele já sabia_.

"Yamamoto... o Gokudera, nós sabemos que ele está bem... mas ainda não voltou."

"Ele vai aprender o caminho sozinho, Tsuna. Foi o que Reborn disse, não foi?"

"Eu-eu sei... mas achei que você estivesse..."

"E eu estou... Hahaha, desculpe Tsuna, mas você não tem que se incomodar comigo agora, não é?"

Tsuna suspira seu nome alto, sem muito saber o que dizer. Yamamoto não se movia do lugar, dando alguma desculpa sobre cansaço e treinos demais com um Squalo cruel e sem piedade... uma piada tão fora de lugar. Tudo bem. A porta se fecha sem barulho, quando o Décimo Vongola sai.

Sozinho de novo, Yamamoto volta ao teto. Os olhos vez ou outra mirando a espada parada na parede, sozinha também. A bola de baseball jogada ao lado do corpo estendido na cama.

.

.

.

_ "Eu disse que ia acreditar, Gokudera."_

_ "Takeshi... de tudo isso que você me disse, o que eu respondo agora?"_

_ "Eu não fiz nenhuma pergunta, fiz? Eu não quero respostas."_

_ "Então o que você quer de mim?!"_

_ Respirar. Caminhar. Sair._

_ "Feche a porta quando sair."_

.

.

.

Bola ao alto! Espada em punho, um segundo.

As duas metades da bola de baseball caem no chão do quarto.

E um meio Yamamoto diz pra si mesmo: "Amanhã é 22."

Mentira dele. Na verdade, todo dia era sempre 21.

* * *

.

_**Hate me today**__**, hate me tomorrow**_

_**Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**_

_**Hate me in ways**__**, yeah ways hard to swallow**_

_**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**_

_**.**_

_Me odeie hoje, me odeie amanhã_

_Me odeie por todas as coisas que não fiz por você_

_Me odeie de formas, sim, de formas difíceis de se engolir_

_Me odeie assim você finalmente vai ver o que é bom pra você_

_._

_

* * *

  
_

27nov09


End file.
